


surprise, surprise

by stargazershiro (littlelionbabe)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actor AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Excessive use of pet names, M/M, PWP, Panty Kink, Shameless Smut, bc keith is a kinky fucker okay, dont do it unless uve been tested kiddos, shiro is strong af and it turns keith on, use of the word slut in a kinky way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelionbabe/pseuds/stargazershiro
Summary: Keith and Shiro haven't had sex in over a month, and honestly, they're a bit on edge.





	surprise, surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smutty snippet from an AU that will never be published, wherein Keith and Shiro are married with a wonderful adopted daughter named Meena. They're both actors, working on a show called Voltron. 
> 
> This is not only my first ever time writing smut, it's also completely unbeta-ed because I hate myself. 
> 
> I can be found on tumblr at [stargazershiro!](stargazershiro.tumblr.com) Come say hi!

As soon as the director called an end to the scene, Shiro had grabbed hold of Keith's hand and was dragging him from the room. Normally, Keith would have put up a bit of a fuss at being manhandled in front of other people, but right now he could care less. He had an inkling as to what this was about. 

It'd been a month since they'd last had sex. A whole month. What with Meena falling sick and work getting rather hectic, they barely had any time together. Life had been so crazy lately that the moment that they would crawl into bed, they would immediately pass out. They hadn't been that exhausted since Meena was a baby. 

So, naturally, their sex life had sort of fallen by the wayside. Which is why Keith was certain that Shiro wasn't dragging him aside for anything less than something completely indecent. 

“Shiro, hold on,” Keith had to at least pretend to be the rational one, even though he was just as starved for intimacy as Shiro was.

Shiro ignored him and continued leading Keith away from the main set, pulling on his arm more roughly than usual. 

The door to one of the more abandoned prop rooms was ajar. Shiro steered them in there without a second thought. 

With a dull thud, Keith found himself pushed up against the door, Shiro mouthing desperately at his neck. Keith pulled his husband in closer, moaning a little as he felt Shiro bite down on his collarbone. He knew that the makeup tech were going to give him hell for this later, but frankly, he didn't give a shit. 

“God, Shiro…” Keith’s sentence trailed off, turning into a groan as he felt Shiro’s knee pushing up against his cock. 

Shiro pressed a hand over Keith’s mouth, moving his mouth slowly up his neck in order to whisper into Keith’s ear. 

“Shhhhh, babe. We gotta be quiet. You know that. Anyone could walk by and hear you. We can't have that can we? We can't have the whole world knowing what a little slut you are.”

Keith moaned around Shiro’s hand despite himself as Shiro’s hand slid up under his shirt, gliding across his skin as it moved from his hip to his chest. 

“We don't have a whole lot of time,” Shiro whispered, his breath hot and heavy in Keith’s ear. “Think we can make this fast, sweetheart?” Keith could only nod in response. 

“Good boy.” He nipped at Keith’s ear and rubbed his thumb across his nipple. Keith let out a whimper. 

“Come here, baby.” His voice was lower than Keith thought it could actually get, husky and deep. He pulled Keith even closer to him, moving his hands down his body to grab his ass. Effortlessly, he lifted his husband up, bracing Keith’s back against the door and giving him a chance to wrap his legs around his body. 

“I'm gonna move us over to one of the chairs, and then I’m going to need you to strip for me. I want you to lose the pants. Can you do that for me, babe?”

Keith nodded. With a barely audible grunt, Shiro carried Keith over to an old armchair and set him down gently before settling back into the chair, his hands lingering on Keith’s hips. 

With a small smirk, Keith unzipped his pants slowly, a maddening pace that tested Shiro’s patience. 

“We don't have that long, Keith. You've got to go a little faster so that I can touch you before we have to head back to set.” He reached out to help Keith out of his pants, but got his hand slapped away in response. 

“Patience, Shiro,” Keith murmured softly as he pushed his pants down his hips and let them fall to the floor. 

Shiro felt his brain short-circuit as he eyed his husband standing in front of him, clasping his hands behind his back and biting his lip nervously. A slight blush dusted his cheeks as he watched Shiro stare at him and the lacy red panties he was wearing. 

“...Fuck. Keith. Keith, you're so perfect for me. C’mere, babe.” He pulled Keith into his lap, pushing him down a little onto his hard cock, desperate for even the smallest amount of friction. Keith took the hint and began moving back and forth ever so slightly. 

Shiro, for all his warnings that they had to be quiet, couldn't help the moans that fell from his lips. Keith looked so perfect above him, face flushed and pink mouth hanging open. He caressed the soft skin of Keith’s thighs, desperately wanting touch Keith more but not wanting to interrupt the maddeningly perfect rhythm that Keith had fallen into. 

“Shiro…” Keith’s voice came out soft and sweet, that honeyed tone that he only adopted when he was aching to be fucked. “Shiro… Touch me, please. I - fuck - I need you. So bad.”

“God, Keith. I wish we had more time, baby. I want to take you apart, fucking wreck you. It’s been too goddamn long.” He moved his hands up Keith’s thighs to play with the scrap of lace at his hips, unable to tear his eyes away from Keith’s bitten-pink lips. He slipped his hand underneath the fabric covering Keith’s ass and ran his fingers over Keith’s hole.

“Fuck.” Shiro knew that he was being too loud, but he couldn’t bite back the expletive. “...Keith, did you… Holy shit. Did you prep yourself for me?” 

Keith nodded. “I wanted to surprise you. I wasn’t in one of your scenes earlier, so I locked myself in your dressing room, used the lube there, and - nngh.” Shiro had slipped a finger inside him. “God. I fingered myself open, thinking about how. How I was going to corner you after our last scene.” Keith frowned a little, pouting at the thought of his plan being ruined. 

“I was going to drag you to a deserted corner of the studio and suck your cock until you were right on the fucking edge. And then I was going to ride you, hard. I had it all planned out.” 

Shiro was up to three fingers at this point, grinning up at his husband. 

“But you had to fucking beat me to the punch. Asshole.” 

Shiro quirked an eyebrow at him and crooked his fingers, pulling a low noise from Keith’s throat. “That’s a harsh word, sweetheart. I can still let you ride me, if you want.” 

Keith hummed, deliberating, as if Shiro’s offer was one he would actually consider turning down. After a moment, he unzipped Shiro’s pants slowly and pulled his cock out, He gave it a couple strokes, letting his thumb linger over the tip with each upward stroke.

“God… You’re so goddamn thick. It always catches me off guard. So thick, so fucking big. I always need it in me…. I feel so empty without it, Shiro.” 

He pushed his panties to the side and sank down carefully onto Shiro’s cock.

“So good for me, Keith, always such a good boy. Feel so tight around me.”

Keith’s movements were languid and unhurried and Shiro was slowly losing his composure. Without warning, he began fucking up into Keith, drawing little cries out of him with each thrust. 

“You were going too slow, baby. We’re on a time limit, remember?” His movements were rough and quick, each snap of his hips harder than the last. He didn’t even try and silence Keith this time, knowing that it would be a lost cause. 

“I’ve got an idea, but you’re gonna have to hold on tight to me. Can you do that for me, Keith?” Keith nodded eagerly, desperate for whatever Shiro had in mind. He wrapped his arms around Shiro’s broad shoulders, scraping his nails gently over the skin there. 

Shiro stood up, his hands clutching Keith’s ass tightly as he began to fuck Keith, burying himself over and over again inside his husband’s tight, wet heat. 

Keith’s fingers dug into Shiro’s back, leaving red tracks behind. His legs were wound tightly around Shiro’s waist, and it was all he could do to hold on while Shiro bounced him on his cock. 

“I’ve always wondered if I could fuck you like this. I’ve wanted to try it for forever, but it never seemed like quite the right time. But now… Keith, shit, you opened yourself up so nicely for me. I couldn’t resist.” 

“Fuck. Fuck, Shiro - Shiro, you’re so deep inside me, so thick, fuck.”

Shiro’s thrusts were relentless, as he drove the entire length of his cock into Keith.

“Look at you, beautiful. You’re taking me so well, right down to the hilt. I’m so proud of you.” 

Keith let out a strangled groan at Shiro’s words and bent down to kiss him, needing to feel the press of Shiro’s lips against his. He nipped at Shiro’s bottom lip, demanding that Shiro pay attention to his kisses. Shiro chuckled a little at Keith’s silent demand before giving in and parting his soft lips with his tongue. 

Shiro’s movements became slower, more deliberate, as he felt himself draw closer to the edge.

“Babe, I’m so close...”

“Fuckin… Come inside me, Shiro. C’mon, please. Takashi, please.” 

The sound of his name falling from Keith’s lips is all Shiro needed to push him to completion. He spilled inside Keith, filling him up completely. Keith’s cock jerked, and he came as well, staining his panties with his release. 

Shiro dropped them both back into the chair, breathing heavily from the exertion. He laughed, a breathy chuckle that did nothing to wipe the small scowl from Keith’s face.

Keith slapped Shiro’s arm lightly. “These panties are completely ruined now. They were my favorite pair.”

“Yeah, ‘cause that’s totally all my fault. I’m sorry, I’m the worst.” He leaned up and kissed Keith gently. “I’ll buy you a new pair as soon as I can, okay? Just think, though, it could have been worse. I was thinking of ripping them off of you.”

Keith’s mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried and failed to think of a witty retort.

“...Next time?”

“You got it, sweetheart.”


End file.
